nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kremling
The Kremlings or Kremling Krew are the main enemies in the ''Donkey Kong'' series. They are a legion of anthropomorphic crocodiles led by K. Rool. History 1994 The Kremlings made their debut in Donkey Kong Country in 1994 on the SNES. In this game, they stole Donkey Kong's banana hoard. In the games that follow, all of them have Kremlings in them. Almost all Kremlings have their name beginning with a K. The Kremlings that do not start with K have the letter somewhere else in their name. 1995 The Kremlings appeared again in 1995 in Donkey Kong Land and in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. In DKC2, all the Kremlings, along with K. Rool, were dressed as pirates, with some even having wooden legs. They were also pirates in Donkey Kong Land 2. Both games also took place on Crocodile Isle, the Kremling's home island. 1996 In 1996 in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, K. Rool was believed to have been replaced with the robot KAOS. However, it was later found that K. Rool was the controller of KAOS. K. Rool also had a new name: "Baron K. Roolenstein". The Kremlings in this game had a different look in the previous games as well. The style of the Kremlings was kept for Donkey Kong Land III a year later. Other In Diddy Kong Racing for the Nintendo 64, a Kremling named Krunch is a playable character. Krunch was to investigate Diddy Kong's visit to Timber's Island and find out if the monkey was hatching an anti-Kremling plot. Krunch was also supposed to return in Diddy Kong Pilot for the Game Boy Advance; however, the game was refit into Banjo-Pilot after Rare was sold to Microsoft in 2002. ''Donkey Kong 64'' The Kremlings returned in Donkey Kong 64 in 1999. The Kremlings were again under the command of K. Rool. DK64's Kremlings also had a more original look, with many of the Kremlings looking similar to some in DKC. Also in this game, there were a few Kremlings that went unnamed due to the lack of a curtain call that was traditional in the Donkey Kong Country series. This includes a skeletal Kremling, a wind-up robotic Kremling, a Kremling inside a mushroom costume, a ghostly demon Kremling. and a Kremling under a sheet with holes cut out for the eyes. Ports and Spinoffs The classic Kremling designs returned in the port of Donkey Kong Country for the Game Boy Color. After this, they disappeared for a while, with Klaptrap being the only Kremling to appear in a game, specifically Super Smash Bros. Melee. In 2003, Donkey Kong Country was ported tot he Game Boy Advance. This brought about the return of the original Kremlings, and a year later, they appeared in the port of Donkey Kong Country 2 for the GBA, as well as the sports game Mario Power Tennis and in Donkey Konga. In 2005, the Kremlings returned as the main foes in DK King of Swing for the Game Boy Advance, and made appearances in Mario Superstar Baseball, Donkey Konga 2 and Super Mario Strikers for the GameCube. ''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' Strangely, Donkey Kong Jungle Beat, the apparent successor to the Donkey Kong series on the GameCube, did not feature any Kremlings whatsoever. This is because of a decision made by the developers to give the game fresh features. TV shows The Kremlings were also a frequent part of the ''Donkey Kong Country'' TV series as the main villains. Strangely, they were never referred to as "Kremlings" in the entire show. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' Kremlings do not reappear in the Wii video game Donkey Kong Country Returns instead, they are replaced by Tikis. Category:Donkey Kong enemies